Os Medos De Uma Raposa
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot MegumiSano - Ela não tinha medo da solidão, do passado ou de qualquer inimigo que enfrentasse. Mas alguma coisa, ela tinha que temer...


**Essa fic foi um desafio do meu amigo Kamui - obrigada pela inspiração!**

Disclaimer Básicoe Necessário: Ruroni Kenshin não me pertence, mas ai de quem tocar no Aoshi-sama!

Enjoy Minna  
Tsuki Koorime

* * *

Os Medos De Uma Raposa

Ela abriu os olhos, a visão um pouco embaçada tentando de acostumar com a escuridão. Os cabelos negros e longos caíam sobre o rosto, sem intenção. Ela tentava conter a respiração ofegante, mas não era uma coisa fácil de se fazer.

Odiava pesadelos.

Odiava acordar sozinha de madrugada.

Odiava trovões.

E odiava a si mesma, por ser uma mulher que apesar de ter vivido tanta coisa, ainda mantinha aquele medo estúpido do escuro.

Um relâmpago iluminou todo o quarto,deixando aquele estrondo invadir seus ouvidos sem a menor descrição.

Ela suspirou, levantando-se.

Não ia mais conseguir dormir mesmo...

"Hei, raposa!"

Megumi nem se deu o trabalho de se virar, terminando de enfaixar o braço de um menino de 6 anos que caíra de uma árvore. O menino deu uma larga risada, e voltou a olhar para a médica.

"Sem árvores para você por pelo menos cinco semanas, certo?"

Ele torceu o nariz, saltando da cama, correndo em direção à porta.

"Ou eu amputo seu barco da próxima vez." - ela acrescentou, antes que o menino pudesse sair. Ele se virou assustado, meneou positivamente com a cabeça e voltou a correr porta afora.

"Hum, estamos de bom humor hoje."

Sano já ia se sentando na cadeira de paciente, sem pedir qualquer licença. Não que isso fizesse diferença, era mais por uma questão de perder tempo. Ele já era de casa - uma visita por semana ou mais faziam do lutador de rua um freqüentador assíduo dos cuidados da doutora. E no mais, pensava ele, se ele pedisse licença, do jeito que aquela mulher era rabugenta, era bem capaz de dar a porta na cara dele e deixá-lo com dor por aí...

"Não reclame da dor ou eu te dou um bom motivo pra reclamar."

Sano arregalou os olhos, vendo aquele algodão cheio de um líquido vermelho vindo em direção do seu rosto. Conteve um sorriso nervoso. Não que não gostasse daquele jeito quase mórbido dela falar... é que às vezes ela realmente o assustava.

Ela se abaixou um pouco, pondo-se a cuidar do ferimento em seu queixo. Uma bobagem, mas um bom argumento para ele ir até lá. O que podia fazer? Não conseguia passar mais que sete dias longe daquela mulher chata sem sentir saudade. Saía por aí, bebia, jogava, mas quando dava aquela vontade, ele entrava na primeira briga que arranjasse, se deixava bater só um pouquinho, e então aparecia no consultório dela, com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

O porque ela ainda deixava ele fazer isso, sem o expulsar a pancadas do consultório, seria um desses mistérios insolucionáveis, porque não era segredo pra ninguém as atitudes de Sagara Sanosuke! Aliás, pensou ele, nem brigas mais eles tinham. Há muito tempo Megumi não gritava com ele nem o mandava sair do consultório sob chuvas de maldições e xingamentos. Ela andava mais quieta, mais resguardada.

Quando voltou de seus pensamentos, Megumi estava sentada à sua frente, colocando uma fita de esparadrapo em seu queixo.

"Quando vai se cansar de apanhar por aí, Sanosuke?"

A voz soou mais cansada que de costume. Sano se deixou olhar mais de perto para aquele rosto pálido, e notou um leve rubor nas bochechas dela.

"Você está com olheiras horríveis, raposa."

"Obrigada por me lembrar, seu idiota."

Ela se levantou, dando as costas para o lutador. Remexia no armário, guardando o vidro de remédio e o esparadrapo.

"Mais alguma coisa?" - disse, ainda sem se virar.

"Estou esperando você me expulsar!" - Sano forçou uma risada, uma das mãos coçando a nuca nervosamente.

"Ah sim."

Ela se virou, os olhos cansados e opacos, o rosto sério de sempre mas de alguma forma, mais pálido, mais brando... como se faltasse a malícia singular que transbordava dela.

"Vai embora. Melhorou?"

E voltou a arrumar o armário, sem se importar com a presença do homem perplexo atrás de si. Sano ficou alguns instantes parado, tentando processar o ocorrido. Cadê os xingos? As ironias? Cadê aquela mulher insuportável de quem ele sentia tanta falta!

"Ah, que isso, raposa! Isso é jeito de expulsar alguém!"

Sano riu da situação, se aproximando ainda mais da médica. Tocou-lhe o ombro, a fazendo se virar para ele. Os olhos escuros dela semicerrados, numa mistura intrica de cansaço e desgosto, se apertam contra ele, o encarando friamente.

"Você vai voltar mesmo, não vai? Então que importa o modo como eu te expulso hoje ou semana que vem?"

O crista de galo deu um passo pra trás, os olhos trêmulos debaixo daquele olhar firme e machucado. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Simplesmente não importava.

"Me desculpe."

E saiu pela porta, sem conseguir olhar pra trás.

Megumi soltou o ar com força, se voltando pra janela. Sano andava pela rua praguejando coisas que ela não conseguia ouvir, o olhar sério para o chão e... Quando ela levantou os olhos, sentiu seu corpo estremecer. O céu escurecia mais uma vez, e anunciava que naquela noite ia chover.

oOo

Ela abriu os olhos com força, o corpo se jogando pra frente num impulso violento.

Um clarão preencheu o quarto.

Dobrou os joelhos, recostando a cabeça entre eles, os cabelos soltos e caídos entre os dedos de uma mão enquanto a outra se prendia à coberta. Respirou fundo e lento, apertando as pálpebras, amaldiçoando a si mesma por não deixar velas acesas no quarto.

Perigoso? Perigoso era uma médica passar quase um mês sem dormir direito. Aquela estação de chuvas não passava, aqueles pesadelos pareciam que nunca iriam embora, e toda noite, tudo era só escuro, tão frio e denso em volta dela, que ela mal conseguia respirar...

Levantou-se, tateando pelas paredes. Encontrou sua muda de roupa e uma vela apagada. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem, ganhando a porta do quarto.

Ela entrou correndo no consultório, ensopada e tremula, fechando a porta com força atrás de si. Respirava com dificuldade, o pavor dos trovões e da escuridão das ruas lá fora ainda correndo pelo seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica.

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, viu uma luz dançando atrás de si, fazendo uma enorme sombra na porta de madeira. Soltou um leve grito agudo, se virando com o punho em riste, acertando o intruso.

"Raposa!"

Ela só viu o rosto de Sano sendo marcado pelo seu soco, e a vela na mão dele caindo no chão, até se apagar. Assustada demais para se manter em pé, Megumi se deixou deslizar pela porta, os olhos tremendo na escuridão e gritando o mais alto que podia:

"Acende isso! Acende logo isso!"

Sano pegou a caixa de fósforos, acendendo com pressa a vela em sua mão. Quando a sala se iluminou um pouco, ele deu de cara com uma cena que nunca havia imaginado: Megumi estava sentada contra a porta, abraçada às pernas, o rosto escondido entre os joelhos, ofegante.

"Pronto."

Ela pareceu se acalmar, pondo-se a se levantar, ainda que com alguma dificuldade. O lutador ainda estendeu uma mão, a qual ela simplesmente ignorou. Já de pé, ela fez menção de querer passar por ele, mas Sano não saía do lugar.

"Olha aqui, Crista de Galo... eu não quero nem saber porque você decidiu invadir meu consultório depois de semanas sem aparecer..." - ela respirou mais uma vez, jogando os cabelos pra trás, recompondo-se. Voltou a fitá-lo, ainda séria. "Eu só vim pegar um remédio pra mim. Agora saia da minha frente e eu não amputo suas orelhas."

"Você tem medo de escuro."

Megumi franziu o cenho, sua face irritada diante da voz seca dele.

"E você invade consultórios médicos de madrugada. É uma rixa?"

Alguma coisa a incomodava na forma como ela a olhava. Como se não bastasse agora ele saber daquele medo idiota dela, ele ainda tinha que ficar ali parado na frente dela como um gárgula?

Ele deu mais um passo, um meio sorriso brincando nos lábios.

"Do que mais você tem medo, raposa?"

Megumi pisou o pé com força no chão, dando um empurrão no lutador o forçando abrir passagem. Lógico que ele a pararia se quisesse, mas ele a deixou passar. Mais um desses mistérios que ficam sem solução por toda eternidade...

"Vai pro Inferno."

Praguejou, se dirigindo até seu armário de medicamentos.

Sano se recostou na porta, a observando.

"Trovões. Você deve ter medo de trovões também. Trovões, relâmpagos, essa coisa toda. É por isso que não dorme bem à noite, certo?"

Megumi abre a terceira gaveta da segunda porta, pegando o pequeno frasco. Leu cuidadosamente o nome dos componentes químicos. Detestava ter que tomar remédios. Devia ser uma coisa de médico. Teria que dosar bem a dose, ou acabaria dormindo por dias... o que não seria tão má idéia... Sorriu por instante, suspirando.

Virou-se, os olhos rudes em direção ao lutador que fechava sua saída.

Ia dizer qualquer coisa contra aquele imbecil irritante, mas notou a manga esquerda de sua roupa manchada de sangue. Ele devia ter se cortado e estava tentando se tratar sozinho.

Como sempre, um imbecil.

Suspirou fundo, pegando a cadeira.

"Anda, senta."

"Eu estou certo,não é?"

Megumi fez um sinal pra que ele tirasse a parte de cima do kimono, expondo a ferida. Ainda sangrava um pouco e estava encharcada de mercúrio. Abriu a torneira da pia e lavou as mãos.

"Você nunca faz nada certo."

Sentou-se, pondo a limpar a ferida. Duvidava que ele havia se lembrado de passar ao menos uma água com sabão antes de jogar o antiinflamatório. E ainda assim, ela teria que colocar algumas gazes com pasta medicinal para evitar inflamação na pele em volta.

"Então não eram trovões?"

"O que foi dessa vez? Um bêbado com uma garrafa na sua cara ou uma mulher insatisfeita?"

"Ei, raposa, você não dorme com vela acesa no quarto não é? Você sabe o quanto é perigoso... Ai! Sua carniceira desalmada!"

Megumi termina de cortar alguns minúsculos pedaços de pele morta e suja que estavam soltas, evitando que prejudicassem a cicatrização.

"Pesadelos."

Ela se levantou, pondo-se a remexer a gaveta superior do lado direito do armário.

"Acontece que quando eu acordo, está chovendo... e tudo tão escuro... e eu não sei o que é pior: voltar a dormir ou permanecer acordada."

Senta-se novamente, sem olhar no rosto tão familiar daquele paciente. Vai, lentamente, passando a pasta de ervas cicatrizantes na ferida e na pele avermelhada em volta. Não era profundo, ia sarar logo.

Ela levantou o rosto, seu costumeiro olhar firme no rosto do tori atama.

"Você devia ter ido me chamar. Podia virar uma bela infecção e embora eu tivesse todo o prazer do mundo em ver seu braço cair, ainda sou a médica daqui."

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos de lado, meio menino envergonhado, meio homem sacana.

"Você sentiu falta de mim."

Ela devolveu o mesmo sorriso.

"É, eu senti."

oOo

Ela abriu os olhos num repente, erguendo o corpo. O ar custava a entrar nos pulmões, numa respiração forte e abafada. Pousou a mão na testa, sentindo os fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam o rosto. Não distinguia o negro dos fios da escuridão do quarto. A boca entreaberta, chamando o ar com urgência, deixava escapar o som baixo de sua respiração ofegante, cortada pelo barulho estrondoso da chuva do lado de fora. Estremeceu, apertando os olhos com força.

Sentiu braços apertando-se em torno do seu corpo, como se pudessem impedi-lo de tremer. Uma mão fez com que pousasse a cabeça em seu peito, um queixo duro e mal barbeado se enroscando em seus cabelos. Um novo clarão, mas ela não estremeceu. Aqueles braços a apertavam com tanta força contra aquele corpo, que parecia roubar dela aquele arrepio em suas pernas cada vez que a noite se tornava clara num breve instante.

Suspirou, abrindo os olhos devagar. Tinha uma vela chamuscando dentro de um copo de vidro, bem do lado da cama.

"Foi só um pesadelo, raposa. Já ta tudo bem, agora."

Ele continuou a acariciá-la sob a nuca, enquanto ela virava o rosto em sua direção. A mulher deu um sorriso sereno, o olhar sério como sempre, o rosto pálido mais rosado sob a luz das chamas.

"Sano, tem uma vela acesa no meu quarto."

"É pra você não sentir mais medo."

Ela beijou de leve os lábios dele, voltando a se deitar no tufon.

"Apaga a luz, meu amor. Ainda é noite. Vem, vamos dormir."

Owari


End file.
